


Always || Karlnap

by ASHLII



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Cute, FLUFFY KARLNAP SHIT, Fluffy, Gay, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karlnap Oneshot, Kind of angsty, M/M, Oneshot, Simp, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), WE STAN KARLNAP, background skephalo, cute oneshot, definitely some background dreamnotfound, good gay shit, just read the damn fic already, karlnap, karlnap is underrated, love soft karlnap, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like men, no covid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASHLII/pseuds/ASHLII
Summary: KARLNAP ONESHOT*Karl and Nick are in a long-distance relationship- Karl misses his boyfriend immensely. All he wants is to see Nick. Plagued by their old memories and jealous of the security of the other couples on the SMP, Karl dwells in his angsty thoughts- but will what Karl wants the most arrive in his weakest moments?*There is no COVID in this AU, so yes no masks or social distancing! This is a oneshot, but leave a comment if you want more, I really like this soft Karlnap fic idea!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Always || Karlnap

It’s nine thirty three am. Karl’s tired, sleepy, and barely conscious. After another long day of streaming, he’s definitely going to reap his reward of a long, good night’s sleep.

He turns over, ignoring the bump underneath his shoulder blade that’s probably layers of thick cotton blanket, and prepares to fall asleep again, even as the light of dawn trickles through his window and alights the bedsheet beside his head, sending a luminous golden glow into his field of vision. 

He moans and seizes some of the blanket that is now visibly navy, dragging it over his head of curly auburn locks and groaning as his alarm clock rings for the umpteenth time, unable to succumb to the seductivity of sleep that creeps over him, its waves becoming less and less prominent. Now, they only lap over him gently, and he blinks gingerly, his green-grey eyes still slightly dilated from sleep. 

He reaches for the blue iPhone whose screen blinks gently at his tired eyes, a single notification dancing on the screen. He glances at the lock screen, and he smiles. 

Goddamn, he loves him. 

It’s him and Sapnap, eyes bright with exhilaration and smiles enormous, signaling their absolute euphoria and elation at the time of the photo being taken. Nick is so beautiful in the picture that it takes his breath away, and the memory before the photo even more so. It was after their long-awaited kiss on Atlantic Beach, just after his boyfriend had finally come to visit him for the first time in a year- he can still feel the soft sand beneath his toes, as feather-light as the salty ocean breeze that kissed their faces and as buoyant as the feeling that filled his chest- like love. 

The moment had been so exquisite, so unnervingly wonderful- the deep, tawny rays of the sunset touched the shadows of Nick’s face and the contrasting light in perfect harmony, and Karl couldn’t help but ask himself  _ “How did I get so lucky?” _ Because Nick had looked like an angel, one who’d arrived from heaven for him and him only. Sometimes Karl wondered if he was, in fact, an angel, and whom had hidden it slyly behind closed cams on stream and loud, demonic yells during manhunts. But even George and Dream would and will never see that part of Nick, the angelic part that smiles almost bashfully, who giggles like a playful child, the sound filled with warm honey, and whose height difference doesn’t stop him from engaging in playful PDA with his lover.

_ Nick touched his lips with a slim, veiny forefinger. “I’ll love you forever.”  _

_ “Forever?” Karl echoed, tone questioning yet teasing, because he knew that the former meant it.  _

_ “Yes, forever,” promised Nick again, and brought their lips against each other once more, letting everything else disappear in the aureate sensation that was their love. Karl had never felt so complete, so utterly and completely at rest with the world. He closed his eyes, and let a smile bloom across his face, so content and ecstatic that he felt he might float away if not for Nick’s lips on his, anchoring him to the sandy beach. He was glad. He didn’t want to ever leave his boyfriend’s side.  _ Forever. _ He mused.  _ It sounded like heaven already.

Karl sighs, that light, breezy moment fading like the sun does, leaving the room cold despite his warm, heavy blanket. He misses his boyfriend more than ever, misses his warm touches and homely, affectionate teasing that make the former feel some kind of way. Karl knows he’s somewhere on the asexual spectrum, but that has not, and will not, deter his love for Nick.

Their love goes much deeper than just the superficial kind of “I love you” that some couples throw at each other carelessly- they mean every word they say, and those three letters, though true, are rarely spoken. 

Instead, it’s actions. 

It’s a blanket when the other is cold, the warmth of a quilt and honeyed words soothing the other in no time. 

It’s breakfast when the other is exhausted or upset, making sure the eggs are done just the way the other likes them. 

It’s a warm kiss on the forehead or on the cheek when they’re too tired for a long makeout session, and acceptance when affection is deterred with a “Not right now” or “I’m tired.” 

When they’re not physically together (which is often), it’s long discord calls until they’re physically too exhausted to talk and to laugh and to want, but still their souls long for one another long after a press of the dreaded red “Leave Call” button. Karl’s very body aches when he’s away from his lover- and he knows the latter feels the same way.

_ Nick complains jokingly about muscle aches and back pains for no apparent reason after a day of particularly strong yearning, of wanting and missing and pining. Karl can relate, and he tells Nick, who listens closely as word of his similar aches leaves his lips. Nick giggles, but there’s a pain-filled edge to the sound, a deeper sadness Karl can’t explain, but can understand. “It’s like soulmate pains,” he jokes, but Karl is eager to know more about them, even as Nick pushes the subject aside.  _

_ “Basically,” his boyfriend’s honeyed voice explains, “Soulmates can share physical pain either because or in direct correlation with spiritual pain. It’s hard to explain. Maybe we feel the same way,” he suggests, though he doesn’t sound too eager. Karl frowns. _

_ “What’s so bad about that?” he asks worriedly, hoping he didn’t annoy his lover. “I get to comfort you if I know you’re not feeling all that great; that seems poggers to me. Besides, you’re too generous anyway; you’d never tell me you’re suffering if not for me asking.” He grins with the inclusion of light-hearted slang, hoping it’ll brighten the atmosphere.  _

_ Nick’s voice only drops. “That’s exactly it,” he whispers. “I don’t want you to feel my pain; I don’t want you to ever suffer because of me.”  _

_ Karl just sighs; sometimes Nick’s endless worry and affection annoys him- he had to think about himself too. “I would never suffer because of you,” he says, rolling his eyes. “You’re a literal angel, Nick, seriously. You’re the best boyfriend on the planet.”  _

_ He can hear the smile in Nick’s voice when he answers. “Let’s not start this, shall we? It’s you, quite obviously.”  _

_ “We will,” Karl teases. “We both know who’s going to win…”  _

_ Nick groans. “I only let you win because I’m a huge simp for you, Karl. God.” They burst into laughter, submerged in a bubble of splendid happiness and buoyancy that is only broken when Nick has to go to a doctor’s appointment. Karl always feels a stab of disappointment when the latter leaves, as if something inside of him strays after his lover, as far away as they are physically.  _

He returns to the present, extremely unwillingly. Today, Karl feels particularly empty, almost hollow. The pain is especially bad near his chest today, over his heart. With each and every throb of his pulsing heart, his pain lurks, ready to shock him when he’s least expecting it, and he absolutely detests it. He detests every moment Nick is away from him, every moment his heart betrays him and yearns for the impossible, for his boyfriend’s strong arms to capture him once again. They've made no plans recently, had no intention of visiting the other, yet somewhere within him Karl’s hope still resides; he sighs. He’s hopeless. 

After getting up and making a cup of coffee, the machine’s buzzing sending energy through the lifeless air, Karl feels a little bit better. He texts Nick good morning, yawns, and stretches, and lets the dawn light through. 

He feels good enough to pull on a hoodie (Nick’s merch, of course) and flop down on something other than his bed (his couch, which in retrospect doesn’t seem much better). The hours pass in long lulls and bodily aches, and he groans. 

Any other pain would be better than the one that plagues him now, a weight that drags his very soul downwards. He doesn’t know what to soothe it with, so he sends a few more texts to Nick (who for some reason hasn’t responded to his texts) and decides to go on Twitter. 

Nothing much is going on there except for George and Dream’s usual flirty antics; he glares at them, annoyed beyond belief for some reason. George and Dream are actually dating in real life, similarly to popular belief, yet seemed so casual about their relationship and what the fans might think even online. He and Sapnap, though equally playful, are much more careful with their relationship. Even Bad and Skeppy tweet the occasional questionable phrase, but Sapnap and Karl are strict about anything that screams publicity. 

He remembers what Nick tells him every time he brings this up- 

“We’re not ready for that.” 

Karl is. When will he ever be? Jealousy rises in his chest, a fearful thing, and he sets his phone down before he can make any abrupt, regretful decisions. Against his free will, almost, he checks it again for a text from Nick. Nothing. 

Equal parts anxiety and fury begin their ascent to his head, and he knows he shouldn’t give in to them, but he does. He starts to cry, whether because of the aches in his shoulder, as prominent as ever, or the pain in his chest and the overwhelming emotion he’s feeling he doesn’t know. All he knows is he wants Nick, and Nick only. 

The doorbell rings, the sound dragging him from his mental anguish. Confusion swarms him as he approaches the mahogany door, black-polished nails pausing on the brass handle. Has he ordered anything? Maybe it’s fanmail, he reasons. Besides, he’s so out of it right now that he can barely think, let alone remember. He swings the door open without peeking through the pigeon-hole. He’s not exactly making the best decisions, but he can’t care less. 

Anything to distract from the pain. 

And gasps. 

_ Is he dreaming?  _

It’s Nick, beautiful face upturned in a huge smile, eyes sparkling with amusement and euphoria as they always do when they see Karl, arms spread, welcoming a hug. He tries not to sob as he flings his arms open and leaps into his lover’s arms, cries heaving his chest up and down. The pain is completely gone, all of it, as though Nick’s presence has simply erased the agony. It’s glorious. 

After a trillion “I love yous,” the real question comes. “W-what are y-you doing h-here?” he sob-asks as he leans back, but not before kissing Nick a few billion times. Every one sends a firework through his brain, an eruption of pleasure and happiness. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” explains Nick with a grin, running his hand through his fluffy, bronze hair. “You seemed a little down these few days. Besides, we’re long due for a visit, anyway.” 

Everything seems right in the world once again, as they always do whenever Nick’s around. He’s Karl’s own personal sun, moon and stars- the light in the darkness. His erratic heartbeat rights itself, now beating steadily and gently. 

“I- I didn’t think y-you w-would come,” stutters Karl, face still strewn with tears. Nick’s face creases with worry this time, and he cups a large, warm hand around Karl’s face. “B-but I- I wanted y-you t-to. I-I missed you.” 

“Don’t you remember what I told you?” asks Nick sternly. Karl’s mind returns to that beach, that moment, that sunset. He remembers. _Forever._

He wants to hear Nick say that word now, while he’s here. Just one time. 

“Yes,” he answers quietly, calmly. Contently. “Forever.” The word is so beautiful, but he knows it’ll sound like music when it comes out of his lover’s mouth, rolling off his tongue gently, exquisitely. 

“That’s right,” Nick breathes, leaning down and pressing a kiss onto Karl’s forehead, the ones he loves the most. “Forever, and I mean it. Always.” 

Always. The word digs itself deep into Karl’s heart. More beautiful than forever, more honest than “I love you.” _Always._ It means forever. 

“Always,” he whispers back, and he means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this soft karlnap fic, yes I am dead inside, no I am not ashamed of it :D  
> Love you all! Leave constructive criticism or advice, also kudos and comments keep me going so don't be shy to leave those either :))  
> {~ashlii~}


End file.
